


Dark Mornings and Tender Smiles

by CarnivalMirai



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cuddling, Dom Victor Nikiforov, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Dry Orgasm, Edging, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Seasonal Affective Disorder, Sex, Sort Of, Sub Katsuki Yuuri, cathartic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnivalMirai/pseuds/CarnivalMirai
Summary: In which Yuuri suffers from seasonal depression, but Victor knows just how to make his day a little brighter.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 37
Kudos: 327





	Dark Mornings and Tender Smiles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Warm Winters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766680) by [DreamyScience](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamyScience/pseuds/DreamyScience). 



> Wrote this last month as a lil something for my supporters over on the forbidden P (that sounds bad lmao) which you can find the link to via my twt if you're interested!  
> This was inspired by "Warm Winters" by DreamyScience, which is linked!  
> It is similar to a oneshot I've written before, and... I totally didn't realise until after I wrote it HAHAHA. I hope you guys don't mind 😅😅 💕

It’s dark when they wake up in the morning. It’s dark when they get out of bed for their morning run. It’s dark when they come home after grueling hours of training. Through the winter months, it’s just… dark. Yuuri can count on one hand how many hours of daylight there is. In fact, the only time he sees daylight, is through the window at the rink. It’s just… always so dark…

It’s as if winter sucks every ounce of life out of him, every bit of what little energy he already has. The fact that Yuuri managed to get out of bed, get ready, eat,  _ and  _ make it to the rink for some training was a miracle. Yuuri has been struggling with that a lot recently. 

Ever since winter had come in full swing, Yuuri has been struggling to do things as little as pick up his glasses. As the days go by, he manages to pick up his glasses. Then, he manages to pick up his glasses and sit up. Then, he manages to pick up his glasses, sit up, and climb out of bed. 

When Yuuri silently comes up behind Victor, who’s making coffee, and silently wraps his arms around his waist, Victor knows today is going to be exhausting for him. He can feel Yuuri’s heavy breaths against his back, the way he clings ever so tightly to Victor’s body. 

“Good morning, darling.” Victor smiles sweetly as he turns around, two cups of coffee in his hands. Yuuri can only grumble as he takes his coffee from Victor, and it’s only once he’s sipped at his coffee that he can smile at Victor-- genuinely, albeit tiredly. “It’s nice to see a smile on your face.” Victor comments as his hand cups Yuuri’s face, thumb brushing the apple of his cheek. 

“It’s nice to have enough energy to smile.” Yuuri huffs, sipping at his coffee again. 

“Think you can get some training done?” Asks Victor as he admires his lover, eyebags heavy and skin blotchy and pale, but even so, he’s the most beautiful man Victor has ever known. 

“I think so.” Yuuri sighs with a weary smile. “I feel less… mushy today. Just a bit grouchy.” 

“I can tell.” Victor chuckles. “It’ll be good for you to get some fresh air.” Yuuri nods in agreement, putting down his now-empty coffee cup. “Feeling better after coffee?” Smiling, Yuuri nods again. 

“A little. Though later… I might need something stronger than coffee.” If Yuuri weren’t so exhausted, the smile on his face would be more flirty than pleading. Nevertheless, Victor understands. 

“Just let me know what you need and when, okay?” Yuuri nods. “Let’s get ready. I’ll toast some crumpets for breakfast just before we leave.”

Today is the first day in  _ weeks  _ that he’s managed to leave the house and actually have energy to make it into the elevator and down from their penthouse. Victor knows it’s not a good day, he can feel Yuuri’s lethargy radiating off him as they step into the elevator. But, it’s progress, and that already puts a smile on Victor’s face. He grasps Yuuri’s hand and gives it an encouraging squeeze. 

Yuuri doesn’t say a word when they get to the rink. He manages to put his skates on, but Victor imagines that it took every bit of strength to do so. When they step onto the ice, Victor insists that they take it slow. 

Yuuri’s doing well. He manages a couple of laps around the ice, and then he manages to complete the step sequence of his short program-- very well, too,for someone who’s struggled to get out of bed every morning for the last two or three weeks. Victor can tell Yuuri isn’t at his best. Though, he expects as such. 

He’s ethereal when he skates. Even when he’s exhausted and worn out and not even in the right headspace to be training, Yuuri is still the most beautiful skater on the ice. Objectively, too. Victor wouldn’t even consider his opinion biased. Victor hopes he can keep encouraging Yuuri to get out of bed more, because it’s nice to see him smile on the ice. He knows Yuuri misses it, if the gleeful, yet fatigued smile on his face is anything to go by. But Yuuri is just cursed with depression that hits exceptionally bad during the winter months. 

“Hey, babe, is everything okay?” Victor asks once he’s noticed Yuuri staring out of the window, standing by the barriers, looking anything but focused. Yuuri lets out a trembling breath. 

“I’m sorry, I just…” 

“Do you want to go home?” Victor asks, to which Yuuri nods stiffly. 

“I’m sorry. I can’t… I don’t have enough energy to… I’m so tired.” Yuuri sighs weakly as Victor pulls him into his arms, giving him a warm cuddle. 

“It’s okay.” Reassures Victor. “You got out of bed, managed to eat, and came in to do a bit of training. That’s already a lot. I’m really proud of you.” He coos, Yuri’s fingers digging into his back as another fatigued sigh escapes his lips. “When the sun feels like spending more time in the sky, we can make up for lost training. But for now, take it easy.”

“I hate this.” It comes out as a mere whisper, Yuuri’s voice shaky as he trembles in Victor’s arms. 

“Hey, it’s okay. Let’s get you home, okay? Let me take care of you.” With a nod and a sniffle, Yuuri pulls away. Victor smiles softly as he cups Yuuri’s face in his hands, his thumbs brushing away the tears staining Yuuri’s cheeks as he kisses his forehead. “Let’s get out of here, okay?” Yuuri nods, a soft breath of relief punched from his lungs as Victor grasps his hand. 

“I really enjoyed getting back on the ice.” Yuuri says softly as Victor unties his skates, pulling them one by one off his feet. “I just hope I can muster enough energy to come again tomorrow.” He chuckles sheepishly. 

“How can I help you, Yuuri?” Asks Victor as he packs Yuuri’s skates into his bag. 

“I don’t know.” Yuuri squeaks. “Sometimes I just want you to drag me out of bed and  _ make  _ me leave the house.” He huffs in frustration. 

“Do you want me to do that?” Victor asks, looking for clarification as he slots Yuuri’s feet into his shoes. “If you want, I can make plans and maybe it’ll help motivate you to get out of bed?” Yuuri doesn’t say anything, but he does nod. “Then, tomorrow, let’s do something together. But for now, home and snuggles.” Yuuri lets out a fond laugh. Home and snuggles sounds perfect. 

***

As soon as they get home, Yuuri curls up in bed, the blankts pulled right up to his chin as he cuddles up to Victor’s pillow. Even when he’s cocooned in blankets, he can still feel the winter chill. God, there’s just something about winter that makes Yuuri’s body so weak, that makes him so exhausted. Now that he's in bed, he doesn’t want to get out for anything. Not even to eat.

“Do you need anything?” Victor asks as he sits down on the edge of their bed. Yuuri shuffles closer, face nuzzling up to the side of Victor’s thigh as Victor’s hand lands in his hair, caressing the locks with a gentle hand. Yuuri shakes his head. 

“You.” Yuuri pouts, almost demanding, petulant. Victor chuckles. 

“Me?” Yuuri nods. “Which part? Would you like to snuggle up, would you like me to stay here and stroke your hair, or would--”

_ “You.”  _ Yuuri repeats, just as demanding as the first time. It takes Victor a second--

Oh.

_ Oh.  _

That’s what Yuuri wants. When Victor doesn’t respond, Yuuri makes an effort to jut his bottom lip out, pouting harder as his brows knit together, eyes wide and pleading.  _ “Please.”  _ Yuuri begs, and Victor, like always, has a hard time saying no to his lover. But when he gets like this, fatigued, irritated, but needy, Victor has an even harder time indulging him. Yuuri even opens up his arm, releasing the heat from his blanket burrito to let Victor in. Victor huffs in amusement, laying down beside him. 

“You know I can never deny you anything.” He muses, hands immediately running under Yuuri’s t-shirt to feel around his toned waist before dipping into the waistband of his sweatpants. 

“Good.” Yuuri huffs. 

“Moody.” Victor can’t help but chortle as Yuuri glowers at him, a soft  _ “shut up,”  _ falling from his lips. “How do you feel?” Victor asks as he kisses Yuuri’s soft lips. Yuuri mewls. 

“Tired. Hot. Needy--” Yuuri murmurs, cut off by a soft gasp as Victor’s hands slide into his sweatpants to grope the plush cheeks of his ass.  _ “Mmghhhh…”  _ He preens as Victor pushes away the covers and swiftly turns Yuuri onto his back. 

“Beautiful.” Victor coos lovingly as his hands slip back out from Yuuri’s waistband to pull his top over his head. “Just gorgeous.” Yuuri keens under his praise as Victor tosses his top to the floor. He lifts his hips, hoping to encourage Victor to just  _ get on with it.  _

“Please…” He pleads prettily as Victor makes quick work to remove the rest of Yuuri’s clothes. Yuuri is laid out for him like a feast, his bottom lip, plump and shiny with slick, tugged between his teeth. Oh, Yuuri looks… so gorgeous. Victor picks up the lube from the bedside table. Yuuri’s legs spread wider on their own accord, thighs spread across Victor’s lap as Victor kneels between him squeezing lube onto his fingers. 

“I thought you were tired?” Teases Victor lovingly as his clean hand tugs Yuuri’s cheeks apart, exposing Yuuri’s pink rim, winking and eager to be filled. Gently, he rubbed the pad of his finger over the furled skin. 

“I am.” Yuuri grumbles. “I just really want you.” Victor’s heart literally throbs in his chest, overflowing with adoration as Yuuri gazes lustfully at him. He pushes the first finger in. 

“Is this okay?” He asks, free hand running up and down the inside of Yuuri’s leg. 

“Perfect.” Yuuri huffs, eyes fluttering shut as Victor feels around. “Another, please?” A shuddery breath falls from Yuuri’s lips as another finger slides into him, adding to the stretch. A broken moan pulls from Yuuri’s throat at the way Victor probes around inside him, tugging at his rim, searching for his sweet spot. “A-haa--!” Yuuri gasps, back suddenly tensing as his hips stutter. Victor’s fingertips brushed a particularly soft spot, ripping a cry from Yuuri’s throat. 

“There?” Yuuri nodded, biting his lip as Victor continued to massage his prostate, rubbing in soft, slow circles. Victor smiles sweetly at the younger man, so content to just take whatever Victor gives him. His free hand rests on the small of Yuuri’s back, caressing tenderly at the base of his spine as soft, breathy moans come from the younger man. But then Victor begins to notice how relaxed he is. How pliant and submissive he is. 

“K-keep going…” He softly requests, swallowing a lump in his dry throat. “Please?” 

“More?” Yuuri nods, craning his neck to give Victor a reassuring, yet sleepy smile. 

“Please? I need you…” His teeth dig into his bottom lip, plump and pink as he gazes pleadingly at Victor. 

“Then… I think this would be better--” Victor slowly removes his fingers, much to Yuuri’s chagrin, to turn Yuuri onto his back. Yuuri’s legs spread enticingly, and Victor slips two fingers back in, his free hand running up and down the inside of his thigh. “Comfortable?” 

“Yes.” Yuuri smiles. “Can you please…” His hips roll back against Victor’s hand in an attempt to get him in deeper. “I-- I really need this. Need  _ you.”  _ And when Yuuri begs so prettily, Victor finds it hard to say no. Victor fingers him, crooking his fingers to brush Yuuri’s prostate. Yuuri gasps, hips jerking at the zing of pleasure that courses through his body. Victor’s pace is slow, steady as his hand caresses the inside of his thigh, and he can see Yuuri relax under his touch. He admired the way Yuuri’s chest rose and fell with each slow breath, as well as the way his breath caught in his throat, a lewd groan falling from his lips as Victor slid a third finger in. 

When Yuuri is like this, Victor is completely in control. He is in control of how much pleasure Yuuri would get and when, what pace they’d take this at, how far they’d go. But he always knows exactly what Yuuri needs, and always gives him everything and more. Yuuri loves nothing more than to just let himself go under Victor’s fleeting touches. 

“V-Vitya…” Yuuri moans breathlessly as Victor deals unhurried strokes to Yuuri’s sweet spot. Firm enough to rile him up and have his body arching off the bed, but nowhere near enough to send him off the precipice of orgasm. “H-hurry…” He mewls. 

“Let me take care of you, Yuuri.” Victor insists as he spreads his fingers. “I’ll give you what you need when you need it, okay?” Yuuri only moans again. “Do you trust me?” Victor asks with a soft kiss to Yuuri’s knee. 

“Always.” Yuuri coos. “With everything.” 

“Then let me guide you, okay?” Yuuri relents, closing his eyes again as a trembling breath tumbles from his lips. Victor keeps up his pace, fingering Yuuri open until Yuuri is whining into the pillow that he’s pulled to his chest. Victor can tell by the slight quiver in Yuuri’s thigh, the way his body shivers ever so slightly, the way he’s biting back increasingly loud moans that Yuuri is close to coming. “Are you close, baby?” He croons, to which Yuuri moans loudly, pushing back against Victor’s fingers. Victor takes that as a  _ yes.  _

“Ah-- ah-- ah-- ah-- ah--” Yuuri’s moans become breathy and broken as he gets closer and closer to coming, “V-vitya… c-close--! Aghhhh!” A frustrated moan rips from Yuuri’s throat as Victor’s fingers withdraw with a slick noise, much to Yuuri’s chagrin. “Why’d you stop?” Yuuri asks petulantly as his body tingles, hungry for more. Victor doesn’t answer. Instead, he settles for peppering kisses over Yuuri’s flushed cheeks. 

“You wanted me to help you relax.” Victor says, kissing down Yuuri’s jaw before landing on Yuuri’s plump, pink lips. He reaches for the bedside drawer and retrieves a small toy-- Yuuri’s favourite massager. It’s curved, just enough to strike Yuuri’s sweet spot. It can keep him on edge for  _ hours,  _ if that’s what Victor wants. He’s already preening at the very thought. Victor sits up to cover the toy in lube. 

Yuuri watches, holding his breath in anticipation as Victor holds his thighs apart. He hisses at the cold of the lubed toy against his winking rim, biting his lip as his eyes flutter shut. “Take a deep breath for me?” Yuuri inhales slowly, allowing himself to relax as Victor pushes the toy in. Yuuri whimpers as the arms of the toy settle on his perineum and press into his crease. “How does it feel?” Victor asks once it’s all in. Yuuri shifts his hips, wiggling a little to find--

_ “Mmh!”  _ His body jolts as the tip of the toy curls right into his prostate. “O-oh god… i-it’s good…” Yuuri smiles softly, much to Victor’s relief. “V-Vitya… come on…” Victor can’t help but smile at how pretty Yuuri is, laying on their bed, spread open just for him. So, without wasting anymore time, Victor picks up his phone and turns the vibrator onto the lowest setting. Yuuri squirms, legs trembling at the faint rumble against his sweet spot. “Ahh…” Yuuri moans breathily, hand reaching to grab the pillow under his head. 

“Relax, Yuuri.” Victor encourages as his hand runs over the soft flesh of Yuuri’s ass, squeezing gently, watching the meat spill between his fingers. “Just let yourself go.” Yuuri whimpers as his hips flex, rocking into the toy. Yuuri rolls onto his back, gripping the sheets as his legs burn. God, the toy was like nothing he’d ever experienced before-- the vibrations weren’t even doing much, it was the way the toy sat within him, just nudging his prostate dead on.

Every clamp of his ass pushes the vibrator further into his prostate, the arm of the toy massaging his perineum, stimulating him from the outside. Yuuri is close already. “V-Vitya, Vitya, Vitya, o-h god… i-it feels…  _ nnghhhh!”  _ Before Yuuri can even finish his sentence, waves of pleasure suddenly crash over him, his body wracking with orgasm as his head turns cloudy with lust. The sensation is  _ heavenly.  _ He can’t stop his body from shaking as his hips buck off the bed sporadically, cry after cry of euphoria ripping from his throat. His mind is blank, eyes seeing stars as the heavy shaking simmers down to mere tremors. 

Yuuri’s breaths are hoarse and heavy, chest puffing out with each breath as he tries to ground himself. As his eyes flutter open, he can see Victor, kneeling between his thighs, a satisfied smile on his face. He also notices that he’s still hard-- and that he hasn’t come. At all. A startled breath escapes his lips as a steady stream of come dribbles from his cock, pooling on his stomach. It’s nothing like the usual splatters that stain his body. 

“How did that feel?” Asks Victor as a comforting hand runs up his hips, thumb on his phone to turn the vibrator off. 

“God… what… what was that?” Yuuri manages to ask between heady breaths. 

“Dry orgasm.” Victor replies nonchalantly. “Did you enjoy it?” Yuuri bites his lip, nodding. His face is burning hot, body sweaty and hair matted to his head as he calms himself down, stomach muscles clenching down around the toy. He squeaks out a quiet mewl of surprise, fingers gripping the sheets before quickly loosening as the toy rests on his abused prostate. “What to go again with it?” 

“Once… once more…” Yuuri requests. Victor is hard in his sweats - it must be painful, Yuuri thinks, but he’s so boneless he couldn’t sit up to help if he wanted to. Victor notices Yuuri’s gaze on his crotch. 

“This is all about you.” He says. “We’ll deal with me after, okay?” Yuuri can do little but acquiesce as he closes his eyes, going lax against the bed, holding his breath as he waits with bated breath for the vibrator to come alive. 

“Aghhhhh!” Yuuri yelped, hips immediately rutting against the air as the vibrator rumbled, this time, slightly stronger than before. The second setting up, Yuuri assumed. “Ah, oh, V-Vitya… ahh…” Yuuri’s body immediately tenses, ass contracting around the toy, pushing it further into his prostate. “Mmghhhh…” 

He looks beautiful, Victor thinks, in the dim light of their bedroom, splayed out on the thousand thread count silk sheets. His feet dig into the mattress, hips rolling, thrusting against nothing as he lets himself get lost in pleasure. Yuuri’s body glitters with sweat as he writhes against the mattress, head thrashing into the pillows as moan after moan tumbles from his lips. He’s desperate, Victor can tell, and with one touch to his cock, he’d come undone. But Victor keeps his hands to himself. 

“V-Vitya, Vitya, please… please… I’m so close… I’m g-gonna-- ahhh!” Yuuri grits his teeth, hips jerking sporadically as the vibrator suddenly stops moving. As Yuuri’s eyes crack open, he can see the soft smirk on Victor’s face, the way his eyes rake up and down his toned body. “W-why… why did you stop…?” He whimpers. Victor doesn’t answer. Instead, he runs his hand up and down Yuuri’s thigh, and when he thinks his lover has calmed down enough, he turns the vibrator on again. 

“Ahhh!” A cry of pleasure rips from Yuuri’s throat as he pants, hips rocking against the toy as it rumbles oh so cruelly against his sweet spot. “O-oh! Oh! V-Vitya! G-god… ahnnn…” Victor’s hand runs comfortingly up the inside of Yuuri’s thigh, thumb running in soft circles at the crease where his thigh meets his cock. Yuuri shudders, back arching off the bed, curved beautifully like a bow as he whines under the ministrations of the massager. 

Tremors run through Yuuri’s legs which threaten to collapse against the bed with the flurry of sparks that course through his nerves. The vibrator bullies his prostate, each nudge against his sweet spot setting off fireworks under his skin. Pre-come dribbles down Yuuri’s cock, trickling down his length and between the seam of his balls. Victor can’t help himself. He reaches out and drags his finger up the seam of his sac, picking up the trail of come. 

“Aghhh!” Yuuri’s breaths are raspy as he pants, close to coming again with the added stimulation to his cock. Victor’s fingertip runs in soft circles over the ridge of Yuuri’s cock, brushing the tip and he watches as Yuuri spasms under his touch, cock twitching violently. “V-Vitya-- Vitya, oh, d-don’t stop p-please, please don’t--  _ nghhhhh!”  _ Yuuri almost sobs as Victor’s finger pulls away and the vibrator suddenly ceases. Yuuri’s breaths are rapid and shallow, punched from his lungs as he throws one arm over his face, gasping and heaving for breath. “V-Vitya…” He whines as he feels Victor’s hand over his stomach, running through the mess of come that has pooled on his stomach, still leaking profusely from his cock. “P-please…” His chest heaves, heart hammering in his chest as he gazes at Victor with begging eyes. 

“How can I say no when you beg so prettily?” Victor muses as he turns the vibrator on, this time, on the third setting up. Yuuri can’t even throw back a witty mark before moans start tumbling from his lips, unable to stop them as his hips flex, riding back against the toy as his toes curl. 

“Ah, ah, ah, ah,  _ ahh…”  _ Yuuri cries out with every beat of the vibrator against that bundle of nerves. His body feels like it’s on fire, heat crawling under his skin, tingling up his spine as he tosses side to side with the force of the vibrator. 

_ God,  _ this kind of pleasure is like nothing he’s ever experienced before. It feels like too much, yet not enough to push him over the rink of ecstasy. It feels like an assault on his nerves, get it brings him the most blissful euphoria. It feels like his whole body ascends, yet he remains grounded with frustration as his cock aches. Yuuri chokes on his breaths, heart throbbing in his chest, blood rushing in his ears as he wails, head thrown back against the pillows. “V-Vitya, Vitya, please, please, oh god, please, I’m so close…!” Yuuri babbles, fingers almost ripping into the sheets as he squirms. 

Victor, with a pitiful smile on his face, knocks the vibrator up and grasps his length. Yuuri literally shrieks, bucking up into Victor’s hand as he comes, orgasming so hard that semen hits his chest and chin. “Ahh! Ahh! Oh! Ah, Vitya!” Yuuri can’t stop the whines and whimpers that tear from his throat as Victor works him through his orgasm, rubbing his cock with long, firm strokes, milking Yuuri of all he has. 

God, it’s almost cathartic as Yuuri finally comes, three denied orgasms worth of rapture wracking through his body as he thrashes on the mattress, legs almost kicking as his body arches off the bed wailing at the top of his lungs as his whole body shudders. 

“Vit-- Vitya, Vitya, oh, s-stop, Vitya, n-no more--!” Victor continued to get him off, the vibrator still on the highest setting even after Yuuri came. And now, it’s too much. Yuuri’s body convulses with oversensitivity, too overstimulated as his body vibrates. Tears of delight stream down Yuuri’s red face, staining his cheeks as he squeezes his eyes shut, eyelashes fluttering, coated thickly with tears as Victor’s thumb flicks over the head of his cock, teasing the slit.

“One more, Yuuri. You can come again for me.” Coos Victor as his hand moves down his cock to fondle his sac, rolling the soft, smooth flesh in the palm of his hand. Tears flow endlessly down Yuuri’s cheeks with the stimulation as Victor teases him, flicking his wrist and massaging the tip of his cock.

“C-can’t… ahh… V-Vitya… t-too soon…” Yuuri whimpers, but his dick seems to have different ideas. With another long, slow stroke, Yuuri is coming again, another load of come shooting up his chest as his orgasm takes him by surprise. He fists the pillow beneath his head, feet planted firmly into the mattress as he sobs with pleasure, hips rolling into Victor’s fist. “Ah, ah, ahh… Vityaaaa--!” 

“That’s it,” croons Victor, “let it all go, Yuuri.” Yuuri is reduced to mere whimpers as he tries to speak, heart racing in his chest as his lungs burn with agony. Good boy…” Finally, Yuuri comes down from his high as Victor releases his cock. “Beautiful.” He praises. Yuuri’s eyes roll to the back of his head as he pants, chest puffing out with every breath. Victor turns the vibrator off.

“I want you.” Yuuri smiles gently after catching his breath, opening his arms to welcome Victor in. Victor can’t say no, naturally, so he falls right into Yuuri’s embrace, one hand reaching between Yuuri’s legs to tug the toy free. Yuuri gives a soft noise as the toy slips free, hands digging into Victor’s shoulders as he buries his face in his neck. Victor frees himself from Yuuri’s grasp to pick up the lube. 

He squeezes a generous amount on his hand, freeing his erection from his sweats. Victor hisses at the cold touch of the lube against his hot length, cock twitching at the sensation as Victor strokes himself to relieve some of the edge. With a shaky sigh, his clean hand pushes Yuuri’s thighs apart and he lines up the tip of his cock with his winking rim. God, it’s the prettiest sight. His hole clenches around nothing, gaping slightly, swollen and pink and looking a little sore. But Yuuri wants this, and Victor is going to give him what he wants.

“Ready?” Biting his lip, Yuuri nods. Victor pushes in, the tip entering his loose rim with a soft  _ pop.  _ Yuuri gasps, suddenly clamping down around the intrusion as he tries to adjust, muscles rippling around Victor’s cock as Victor bites back a moan at the sudden pressure. It’s so tight he can’t even pull back out - all he can do is sit and wait for Yuuri to loosen up.

“Mmghhhhh…” Yuuri lets out a long, drawn out moan of contentment, the feeling of Victor, finally filling him feels nothing short of relieving. “Oh… I need this so much…” Yuuri whispers as his hips push back against Victor, encouraging him to move. 

“I promised to take care of you, didn’t I?” Victor chuckles as he slowly pushes all the way in with one smooth thrust. 

“Ahh…” Yuuri sighs as he lets himself be consumed by the blissful torture of Victor’s slow pace. He doesn’t rush him-- in fact, he enjoys the gentleness of Victor’s pace after the brutal torture of the small, yet mighty toy. “Vitya…” 

“Feel good?” Asks Victor as he pulls out until just the head remains. Yuuri nods. Victor leans down and Yuuri wraps his arms around his neck, burying his nose in his shoulder to inhale that scent that is just so  _ Victor.  _

“Ungh!” Victor drives his hips back in, fucking Yuuri with a steady, almsot lethargic pace, allowing Yuuri to feel everything. He angles his hips a little, searching around for Yuuri’s prostate. “Oh--! T-there!” When he finds it, it’s surely swollen and bruised, throbbing with the torment of the vibrator. “A-ahh… Vitya…” Yuuri’s cock, having previously softened a little, is now back at full hardness. 

“Come whenever you want, darling.” Victor grants as his hips snap, plunging deep into Yuuri’s wet hole. He hisses as Yuuri contracts around him, eager to keep him in as he pulls out. 

“Ah, ah, ah… Vitya…” Yuuri preens, breaths brushing Victor’s neck as he huffs and puffs. 

“Fuck, you’re so tight… nngh…” Yuuri’s velvety warmth is heavenly, and after keeping himself on edge for so long to focus solely on Yuuri, he finds himself getting close to coming much sooner than he would have hoped. “Y-Yuuri… I’m c-close…” 

“C-come with me…?” Yuuri requests quietly, pulling a growl from Victor’s throat that sends shivers down his spin. Victor sits up, pulling Yuuri up with him. “Ahh--!” Yuuri lets out a surprised noise at the sudden change of position, Victor now reaching deeper into him.

“Ah, ah, ah, fuck, Yuuri… you’re gorgeous… so pretty for me… ahmm…” Victor is clinging off the precipice of orgasm - Yuuri can tell by the way he rambles. Determined to bring Victor to the same pleasure he brought Yuuri to, Yuuri’s ass tightens, muscles rippling and massaging Victor’s girth. “Ah! Fuck! Y-Yuuri!” That does it. Victor’s hips suddenly stutter with one last forceful thrust as he comes, filling Yuuri with his come. 

Yuuri whines in his lap as the warmth spreads in his lower body. He can’t come again, but it doesn’t stop his body from feeling that same exhilaration of an orgasm as he trembles in Victor’s lap. Victor is panting hard as his head drops to Yuuri’s shoulder, arms holding him tight against his body as he manoeuvres them carefully to lie onto the bed before pulling out. 

“A-ahh…” Yuuri’s rim pulses with a dull ache, but it can be easily ignored, considering how… free, how light he feels after that. 

“Are you alright?” Victor manages to ask through puffy breaths as he peppers Yuuri’s face in kisses. 

“T-tired… but really good…” Yuuri replies as he closes his eyes, snuggling up to Victor’s chest. 

“Did it make up for your terrible morning?” Yuuri chuckles lightly at that. 

“It does.” He smiles, kissing Victor’s chest. “Thank you… I really needed that…” 

“I know winter sucks, especially for you.” Victor says as he pets Yuuri’s hair, threading his fingers through sweaty locks. “But I hope I can at least make it more tolerable.” 

“You do.” Yuuri rushes to reassure him. “Just… being here with you already makes it so much better.” Yuuri sighs softly. 

“I’m glad.” A relieved breath tumbles from Victor’s lips as he kisses Yuuri’s hair. “Take a nap. When we wake up, I’ll help you shower and make you something to eat.”

“Thank you…” Yuuri coos. 

“Anything for you, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter please leave me a comment, it would mean the world to me 😩💖
> 
> Don’t forget to follow me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/CarnivalMirai) where I also post teasers and announcements!


End file.
